Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a liquid container, and more particularly to a module for adjusting the temperature (e.g., heating and/or cooling) of a liquid in the container.
Description of the Related Art
Systems for heating liquid while in containers exist in the art. However, such systems usually require the removal of the unit from the container prior to consumption of the liquid in the container, or require that the container be attached to a power unit while the heater is being operated, both of which are inconvenient. Other systems include heaters that are generally planar and heat only liquid in contact with the planar surface. Still other systems do not allow for active control of the heating process.